Moka Akashiya
|-|Outer Moka= |-|Inner Moka= |-|True Ancestor Moka= Summary Moka Akashiya (Akashiya Moka, 赤夜 萌香) is a vampiress in Yōkai Academy and the main female protagonist of the series. She is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka is beautiful, Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizo Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the Rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing Inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is a personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case, that person is Tsukune. Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed, etc. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At most 7-C Name: Moka Akashiya Origin: Rosario + Vampire Gender: Female Age: 15-18 Classification: True Ancestor Vampire Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), very good at seducing, Flight with batwings, Enhanced Senses, Multiple Personalities | All previous abilities and powers, Natural Weaponry via Blood Manipulation (True Ancestor Vampires are able to control their blood to create anything they desire) 'Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Slammed a cabinet with ease, and was able to defeat a Cyclops that hurt Kurumu) | At least Multi-City Block level (Caused a crater when she kicked Mido, and easily defeated Lady Oyakata) | At most Town level (Casually obliterated Alucard's giant form alongside Tsukune) Speed: Supersonic+ (Kept up with Kurumu) | At least Supersonic+ via powerscaling | At least Supersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 25, likely higher (Stronger than Tsukune in the Ghoul form) | At least Class 25, likely far higher (Much stronger than her previous state) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class '''(Kicked her boyfriend to the horizon, caused a big explosion by kicking a monster hard enough, defeated Lady Oyakata) | At most '''Town Class (Capable of doing this to Alucard casually with her strikes) Durability: Wall level+ | At least Multi-City Block level (Took Ruby's master attack without much damage) her regeneration makes her very hard to kill because she can even regenerate after being torn apart | At most Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The Rosario cross Intelligence: Above average. She is an expert martial artist and an excellent student. Weaknesses: To become unsealed Tsukune needs to remove the Rosario Cross (this weakness is nullified by the end of the Season II), can't swim or move when she touches water, however, her "outer" self can swim with some difficulty, can't stand garlic or even seeing a cross Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Know Your Place:' Moka kicks the opponent in the face. *'Enhanced Senses:' Is able to sense a person's presence and bloodlust. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | True Ancestor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yandere Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Flight Users Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Split Personalities Category:Seduction Users Category:Gonzo